


Otherwise Innocent Items

by reona32



Series: Ribbon and Lace [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Steve Rogers, Kink, M/M, Porn, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Top Tony Stark, sight, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve found Tony’s old trunk of sex toys, they’ve been expanding their sex lives.</p>
<p>Tonight, it's Tony's turn to play and Steve's turn to lay back and take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise Innocent Items

**Author's Note:**

> pervertables - common household items used as sex toys.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed in just his boxers, hands moving nervously. His fingers plucked agitatedly at the blanket as his eyes roved around the bedroom. He seemed only seconds away from vibrating out of his skin. He was grateful when Tony slipped into his lap and he could place his restless hand on the brunette’s hips. Tony gave Steve a light kiss on the lips and then a searching look. “Are you sure about this?” he asked.

Steve nodded. “Yes. I want to.”

“Color?” insisted Tony sternly.

“Green.”

Tony nodded, lifting up a strip of black silk. Steve’s eyes darted to the cloth and stared. Gently, Tony laid the cloth over Steve’s eyes and tied the ends behind his head. The room, the penthouse, the world all disappeared into inky black and Steve felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest. Tony brushed the pads of his fingers softly across Steve’s cheeks, just under the blindfold. “Still ok?” the smaller man asked. Steve licked his lips and nodded. Tony stood, putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “I’m going to gather everything. I will leave the bedroom but I promise not to leave the penthouse. Do you understand?” Steve nodded again, struggling to control his breathing. “Color?” demanded Tony.

Steve licked his lips again. “Green.”

Tony looked doubtfully down at the blond. “Ok,” the brunette said after a second. He kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth lightly. “Call out if you need to end this.” Steve nodded and then Tony’s hands disappeared from his shoulders, leaving him alone in the dark. Steve strained to hear Tony’s light footsteps moving around the bedroom. The super soldier enhancements made it easy to track the brunette. Tony went into the bathroom and then crossed the room to the dresser. A drawer slid open and then closed. Steve couldn’t stop himself from flinching slightly. He began to twist his hands in his lap.

A couple things were set on the nightstand and then Tony headed out of the bedroom. Steve leaned forward, his breath hitching. He heard the other man walk across the living room and then into the kitchen. A cabinet creaked opened and thumped closed. There was the noise of plastic items clattering together. The refrigerator was opened and then shut. By the time Tony moved back into the bedroom, Steve was coiled so tightly he was about to crack.

More items were added to the nightstand. Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when something brushed his arm. “Hey, hey hey,” soothed Tony's voice. The brunette’s spicy scent calmed Steve a little. The smaller man slipped onto Steve’s lap again and he clung to Tony like he was the only anchor to be found at sea. “Steve, calm down. You’re going to hyperventilate at this rate,” Tony said, sliding his arms around Steve’s neck and allowing the blond to bury his face in his shoulder. “Breathe with me. Come on. Slow, slow. That’s it.” Steve forced himself to match his breathing with Tony’s, the steady beat of his heart reassuring, and soon the floaty, tingling feeling of panic drifted away. “Maybe we should stop?” Tony muttered worriedly.

Steve shook his head, rolling his forehead on Tony's shoulder. “Don’t want to.”

“Don’t force yourself to do something just because you think you should be able to do it or want to please me,” Tony scolded, threading his fingers into Steve’s blond hair.

“I still want to try it,” said Steve stubbornly.

Tony chewed on his lip. “Maybe we can start without the blindfold, with just your eyes closed? That way, if you have to peek, you can. Would that work?” Steve hesitated before nodding. Tony undid the knot and pulled the strip of black cloth away, tossing it onto the bed. “Better?” Steve kept his face pressed to Tony’s shoulder but nodded. Tony began to knead the back of Steve’s tense neck, beginning to hum softly.

Slowly, the last of the panic faded from Steve and he relaxed more. “Sorry,” he mumbled in embarrassment.

“Mm mmm. No sorry. Just take it easy,” Tony whispered. He scratched his fingernails lightly down Steve’s bare back and the blond shuddered in response. The t-shirt the brunette was wearing smelled of the detergent they used, the scent of home and sleepy mornings spent in bed together. Steve nudged his nose against the fabric and took a deep breath. One of Tony’s hands slid up Steve’s spine and curled around the back of his neck. “Color?” he asked.

“Green,” replied Steve, actually sounding like he was telling the truth this time.

“Ok. I’m going to gather the rest of the stuff. No peeking unless you absolutely have to, alright?” Steve nodded and Tony slowly slipped off his lap. Steve was alone again but it was ok this time. It wasn’t total darkness. The light from the bedroom lamps glowed golden and warm against his eyelids. Tony moved off again and Steve cocked his head to listen to him walk to the closet and rummage around in there. A few more things were set on the nightstand and then a lighter flicked on. Steve sat up straighter but did not open his eyes. The lighter shut off and Steve found himself chewing his lip in anticipation. Arousal started to throb in his groin.

Tony touched Steve’s shoulder lightly and this time he didn’t startle. “Lay back for me,” muttered the brunette. Steve allowed Tony to guide him down to lie on the bed. Tony skimmed his palms down Steve’s forearms and grabbed his wrists. “Relax,” murmured Tony as he brought Steve’s arms above his head. Steve shivered as Tony wrapped the cuffs around his wrists and tied them to the headboard. He couldn’t help himself and cracked open his eyes. Wide leather cuffs padded with soft sheep fleece bound his wrists. “Ah,” scolded Tony, running a finger down the bridge of Steve’s nose. “I said no peeking unless you absolutely have to.” Steve shut his eyes again with a grin.

Goose pimples broke out over Steve’s skin as Tony straddled his hips. The brunette settled his weight down, pinning Steve to the bed. “Color?” Tony asked.

“Green.”

“Good baby,” cooed Tony, leaning forward to run his palms up Steve’s smooth chest. He rolled his hips and Steve gasped softly as their groins rubbed together. “Someone is excited,” Tony teased as he felt Steve’s burgeoning erection. He wrapped his hands lightly around Steve’s throat. The blond swallowed, Tony’s thumbs pressing against his Adam’s apple. An eternity spanned behind the golden glow of Steve’s closed eyes and then Tony leaned back, running his palms down Steve’s chest to his navel. Steve gave a shuddering sigh. “Good, good,” Tony praised, stroking his sides lightly.

Steve pulled carefully on the cuffs. If he wanted to, he could break out of them. They were merely leather and steel, after all. Not nearly enough to truly hold a super soldier. But he did not want to get out of them and he waited in dizzying anticipation as Tony reached for something on the nightstand. The soft buttery leather that touched his right side a second later made Steve jump a little. Tony squeezed his hips with his knees a little; just reminding the blond that he was not alone. The leather was cool but rapidly growing warm from body heat. A glove, Steve decided, after he felt the individual fingers. He twitched a little with the tickling sensation.

Tony chuckled above him and then something was being scratched over Steve left hip. He gasped in surprise. The prongs were small and close together but not incredibly sharp. Steve racked his brain to think of what it could be as it traveled above the waistband of his boxers. It scraped over the sensitive flesh just below his bellybutton and Steve sucked his stomach in with a harsh breath. The glove slid around Steve’s rib cage to rub at a nipple. He could feel the fine stitches brush at the little nub.

Steve squeezed his eyes, refusing to give in to the temptation to look. The little prongs disappeared and Steve stopped breathing. The glove continued to rub at his nipple and pinched it hard, eliciting a grunt from the blond. Then the prongs appeared running up the pale underside of his arm. Steve barked out a laugh and jerked. Tony giggled. “Somebody is ticklish,” the brunette sing-songed. The prongs made a return trip from his elbow to his armpit and Steve shook with repressed laughter. The cuffs rattled against the headboard.

Steve didn’t notice that the glove had left his nipple; he was so focused on the tickle of the prongs. Something else with little points was rolled up his ribs but these were blunt and there were so many of them it felt like a line of ants marching up his torso. He tried to fold himself up to protect his ticklish middle but the cuffs held him down. “Tony!” he whined around a giggle.

“You’re doing good, babe.” Steve could tell Tony was grinning wildly. The blunt points rolled up his side and into his armpit while the prongs scratched down his pectoral and pricked at his left nipple. He twisted, unsure which sensation he was trying to escape or get closer to. The prongs raked over his nipple again and this time Steve moaned quietly. Tony fairly purred above him.

Something was tossed onto the bed, discarded, and then Tony leaned down to suck at his right nipple. The prongs continued to scratch at the other one. Lines of warm heat bloomed on his skin. Tony’s wet mouth worked at his nipple, sharp teeth flicking over the bud. Steve groaned. His nipples had always been sensitive. Tony licked the flat of his tongue over the peddled flesh and then blew cold air over it. Steve’s entire body tingled and he gasped.

Tony sat up, shifting his weight to add more pressure to Steve’s erection. The prongs dragged down Steve’s ribs and then across his abs. The muscles in his stomach rippled. Suddenly there was wet cold on the warm nipple Tony had been sucking on. Steve shivered. It was pretty easy to identify the cube of ice as Tony trailed the frigid block across Steve’s chest to his other nipple. He swirled the ice around the stiff bud and then leaned forward to huff warm air on the chilled skin.

Tony grinned down at the blond under him as Steve squirmed. The fork had left neat rows of tiny red welts across Steve’s skin and his nipples were rosy pink and hard. The plastic dough docker’s blunt points had stamped little red dots up Steve’s right side. Tony licked his lips as he slid the ice cube across Steve’s sternum and up to the hollow of his collarbones. He left the ice in that little dip and raked the fork down Steve’s chest again. The blond whined and Tony felt his mouth water. “Pretty, pretty,” he muttered quietly, taking a moment to pull his own t-shirt off and toss it away.

Using one finger, Tony guided the quickly melting ice down Steve’s chest and into the depression of his navel. He leaned over to the goodies on the nightstand and picked up a clothespin while circling the ice around Steve’s bellybutton. The clothespin was latched onto Steve’s left nipple. Steve gasped at the squeeze, the dusky bud pinched between the wooden pegs. A sharp throb went through his whole chest and his hands curled into tight fists. “Yellow,” Steve croaked after a moment.

The clothespin and ice cube disappeared. “Too much?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded. “Hurt,” he confessed.

“And not in a good way,” Tony reasoned. “Poor baby.” He leaned forward and kissed the abused nipple. Then the ice cube was swirled around the smarting flesh, soothing the sting. Tony placed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. “Good boy for not opening your eyes,” the brunette praised, scratching his fingernails over Steve’s right hip. Steve smiled lopsidedly. He’d completely forgotten he was keeping his eyes closed. The golden glow he could see behind his eyelids was warm and comforting.

Tony rolled his hips, rocking their groins together. Steve moaned softly and Tony grinned. He tossed the nearly melted ice cube back into the bucket and scooted back. Steve’s whole body tensed as Tony pulled his boxers down around his knees. His hard cock bounced free, eager to join in on the fun. For a long moment, nothing touched him and Steve found himself growing tenser and tenser. He could hear the quiet sounds of Tony fiddling with something and nervousness grew into a tight ball in his belly.

Steve jerked as his right nipple was pinched. He then yelped as Tony firmly rubbed his cock. “Tell me if it’s too much,” Tony instructed as he squeezed the root of Steve’s dick and stroked back up. Steve groaned, unable to focus on one sensation. His whole body buzzed by this point. Every touch was a hundred times headier than it would be normally. The pinch on his nipple was slightly gentler than it had been before, more easily riding the line between pleasure and pain.

“It’s good,” Steve groaned, the throb in his chest echoing in his groin.

“Good,” cooed Tony. He lightened his touch on Steve’s cock until he took his hand away completely. Steve gave a disappointed whine. Tony hushed him as he worked Steve’s boxers off his legs and tossed them into the corner. He settled across Steve’s knees, the blond’s tall muscular body spread before him. Tony’s mouth watered. “Yummy,” he murmured.

The flush traveled up Steve’s neck to his cheeks. “Tony,” he complained, jiggling his legs. Another cube of ice landed on his belly in retaliation and Steve made a surprised squawk. The ice quickly traveled across his lower belly to the base of his dick. Steve shivered as Tony slowly slid the cold ice up his hard length. His thighs tensed and his hips shifted as the ice cube was swirled around the head of his cock like chalk on a pool cue. Then warmth suddenly wrapped around the chilled skin and Steve gave a sharp cry as Tony sucked at the fat tip of his dick. The ice was slid down the underside of Steve’s member and then circled around his heavy balls.

Tony shifted off of Steve’s knees. He nudged the blond’s legs open and knelt between them. Tony kept a steady light suction to the head of Steve’s cock, tongue poking at the slit, as he guided the ice cube down behind Steve’s ball. Steve shivered as the ice traveled to his entrance. “Tony,” Steve whined as the ice pressed insistently against his hole. Tony flicked his eyes up, clever mouth occupied by the blond’s dick, and stared at Steve’s twisting face. “I... don’t…” begged Steve breathlessly and then he gasped as the ice slipped inside of him. “Cold!” he rasped, his back bowing off the bed. Tony sucked harder at his cock and reached up one hand to grab the clothespin and give it a sharp twist. He pressed his other fingers just behind Steve’s balls and rubbed in small hard circles, stimulating his prostate from the outside. A hot pulse of pleasure thrummed through Steve's body. “Tony!” he wailed, the gush of his orgasm flooding Tony’s mouth.

Steve’s eyes popped open but he stared sightlessly at the ceiling as he came. The cuffs rattled against the headboard. Steve shook, the cold cube in his ass seemingly burning and the clothespin on his nipple making his whole chest throb with heat. His heartbeat drummed in his ears as his hips rocked mindlessly. Tony swallowed his cum, the thick cock twitching and pulsing in his mouth.

Tony pulled away as Steve slowly shuddered to stillness and licked his lips. He crawled up Steve’s body and kissed him. The blond smiled into the lazy kiss, blinking groggily. The tips of his fingers were tingling. Tony sat up and unclipped the clothespin from Steve’s nipple, tossing it away. He caressed down Steve’s torso, smiling smugly with every shiver and jerk the soldier made. The brunette tapped Steve’s nose. “Eyes closed, mister,” he said, playfully stern.

Steve closed his eyes, the world disappearing again and only his body remaining. The golden glow was back behind his eyelids. The ice cube was quickly melting inside of him and his hips moved restlessly. Tony shimmied out of his underwear and settled back between Steve’s legs. The blond sucked in a breath as he felt Tony’s bare body slide across his own, the brunette’s stiff cock brushing his thigh. Something flicked the end of Steve’s nose. He jerked away, pressing his head back into the pillow. “Relax. We’re only getting started,” Tony chuckled.

Softness brushed over Steve’s lips and skimmed along his chin to travel down his throat and past his collarbones. The sensation was slightly ticklish as it swept over his chest to circle and tease his nipples. It was soft but rigid and Steve fought not to open his eyes to see what it was. The flexible bristles meandered down his sternum and stomach. A paintbrush, Steve realized. “That better not be one of mine,” he complained as the paintbrush swirled around his navel.

Tony giggled. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Steve grunted as the paintbrush teased the crease of his thigh. The bristles made goose pimples pop up on his skin as it swept down between his legs and along his inner thigh. The paintbrush continued down Steve's leg and he bit his lip to keep from laughing as it tickled behind his knee.

“Tony,” Steve said sternly as the paintbrush neared his foot.

The paintbrush paused. “Alright,” grumbled Tony. He switched legs, swirling the bristles around Steve’s other ankle before heading back up his leg. Steve’s hips jerked as Tony wiggled the brush behind his knee again and the brunette skillfully slipped a pillow under him. The paintbrush swished up Steve’s inner thigh and twirled into the hollow of his hip.

The paintbrush disappeared from his skin and Steve’s breathing grew quicker. There was only one logical place the paintbrush could go next. He growled in annoyance and rattled the cuffs when the bristles landed on his stomach to run along the furrows of his abs. Tony chuckled and took mercy on him. The paintbrush swept quickly up the underside of Steve’s dick. The bristles twisted against the bundle of nerves beneath the fat head. Steve groaned, his hips thrusting in reaction.

Steve’s cock was still half hard after his first orgasm and quickly filled again as Tony ran the paintbrush around the tip of his dick, teasing the wet slit with the bristles. The super soldier serum was a wonderful thing. Tony grinned and brushed down Steve’s cock, moving the bristles in little figure eights. Steve shifted restlessly with a moan.

Getting the tube of lube open one handed was awkward but Tony managed it while keeping the paintbrush moving to distract Steve. The cool touch to Steve’s hole had the blond jerking in surprise but Tony’s finger sank easily inside his ass. “Nugh,” grunted Steve, tossing his head on the pillows. His fingers clinched and released spastically. Tony withdrew his finger and thrust it back in, twisting the digit in Steve’s soft warmth. The paintbrush continued to sweep up and around Steve’s cock while Tony finger fucked him steadily. Steve let out little moans with each thrust of Tony's finger and soon his dick was standing stiff and flushed.

Steve gave a frustrated groan as Tony pull his finger out of his body. The blond was close to coming again but the edge was just out of reach. The paintbrush stopped teasing his cock and Steve gritted his teeth and growled behind them. Tony chuckled in the face of that growl, reaching over to the nightstand for another toy. A small blunt object pressed into Steve's ass. Steve shifted curiously, trying to guess what it was, when it started to vibrate. “Ah!” he cried, hips jerking up off the bed. The headboard creaked as he yanked on the cuffs.

Tony giggled as he turned the vibrating egg on. He let the round toy pulse inside the blond as he grabbed another bottle from the nightstand. The cap popped open with a click and Tony smeared a tiny bit of the cream over his palms. Tony laid he hands on Steve’s hips and rubbed in tiny circles. Steve sucked in a surprised breath as the peppermint lotion began to tingle on his skin. Tony massaged his palms down Steve’s thighs and between his legs, the cooling sensation prickling. The brunette blew air across Steve’s hips and he squeaked. Tony kneaded along Steve’s inner thighs and up toward his cock.

Tony paused as his hands circled the base of Steve’s dick. “Color?” he asked over the noise of the vibrating egg and Steve panting.

Steve pressed his head back into the pillow and made a strangled sound. “Green,” he rasped. He braced himself as Tony moved his hands up his cock, stroking him loosely. The peppermint lotion tingled and stung the blond’s sensitive flesh and Steve gave a deep hoarse groan.

Tony slid his hands up the hard length and circled the fat and leaking head, turning his head to blow air along the shaft. Steve twisted in his restraints with a cry. It felt as if his whole body was on fire now, flame replacing his blood. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as the yawning pit of pleasure and want grew in his belly. “Tony,” he gasped, dizzy behind the golden glow of his eyelids. Tony continued to stroke Steve’s cock with his right hand and the blond was too out of it to wonder what business his left hand was up to until liquid fire splashed on his chest.

Steve howled as the candle wax landed on his sternum. Tony’s eyes were dark and blown wide as he watched Steve writhe under him. He held the burning candle high in the air, so as to give the wax a moment to cool before it dripped onto Steve. Tony squeezed Steve’s cock and another pool of hot wax dropped onto his chest. Steve gave another cry, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his head pressed back to expose his throat. Pain throbbed from the spots of heat on his sweat slicked skin. Tony quickly turned the vibrating egg to high just as a third drip of candle wax landed slightly above Steve’s navel.

Steve’s world turned white, all awareness washed away as he came. His back bowed up off the bed in a perfect curve and his toes curled. Thick ropes of cum landed on his belly and chest. His mouth was wide open but silent as his body shook and jerked. The headboard creaked loudly in protest as Steve pulled on the cuffs. Every nerve in his body screamed. Tony stroked him through it, his hand moving quickly along Steve’s pulsing cock. 

Only when Steve was a whimpering mess of overstimulation did Tony turn off the egg and release his dick. He put the candle back on the nightstand and watched as Steve panted and trembled, coming down from his high. Steve slowly calmed down, his body humming with satisfaction and lassitude. The skin around his groin still tingled pleasantly from the peppermint lotion. Every muscle was loose and he felt like he could sleep for a week. Tony’s own cock was hard with arousal, hanging heavy and neglected between his thighs. Wild eyed, Tony crawled up Steve’s body to straddle his chest.

Tony bent down and the kiss they shared was slow and messy. Steve had trouble controlling his body and fatigue nudged persistently at his mind. Tony’s tongue slipped between Steve’s lips and swept across his teeth. Steve sighed into the kiss, relaxed and drifting. He barely noticed Tony shift forward until something warm and blunt touched his lips. Tony made a little needy noise and tilted his hips, running the tip of his dick across Steve’s lips and smearing them with the leaking precum.

Steve smiled and opened his mouth to wrap his lips around the fat head of Tony’s cock. The brunette made a tortured noise and very gently pressed forward. His length slid slowly into Steve’s warm, wet mouth. Any touch to Tony’s aching neglected dick was like fireworks going off and he groaned. The smaller man grabbed the top of the headboard and moved up and down, shallowly fucking Steve’s mouth. Steve stroked his tongue along the shaft and hollowed his cheeks to suck hard. Smug triumph surged through him as Tony groaned brokenly. Tony’s hips jerked, his cock sinking into Steve’s throat. 

Tony thrust carefully and Steve curled his tongue around his length. Tony leaned forward to press his face into his folded arms on top of the headboard and moaned softly against his forearm. His hips rolled, his dick sliding wetly in and out of Steve’s mouth. Steve sucked on the hard flesh, shadows moving over his closed eyes. It was only a few moments of warm pressure and then Tony whimpered quietly as he came, too aroused to last long. Hot cum squirted into Steve’s mouth and he swallowed it down. His tongue licked along the pulsing cock as Tony shook above him.

Tony scooted back, his dick slipping out of Steve’s mouth, and leaned down to kiss the blond. He cupped Steve’s cheeks in his palms and ravaged his lips. Eager tongues moved slickly together and the nips of teeth were sharp. “Good, good boy,” praised Tony in a husky voice as the kiss ended. Steve smiled dopily, his eyes still closed. Tony’s fingers crept up Steve’s arms and unlatched the cuffs. He helped the blond move his arms down to his sides, rubbing at his sore shoulders and irritated wrists. “Feel ok?” Tony asked. Steve nodded with a lazy hum. 

Tony climbed off the bed. He blew out the candle and cleared off the bed. Steve made a disgruntled noise as the vibrating egg was gentle pulled out of his ass. Tony hushed him, petting his thigh. He sauntered into the bathroom and tossed the toy into the sink to be dealt with later. Tony wet a cloth and returned to the bed to wipe Steve down. Steve yawned, little minuscule twitches dancing through his muscles. Tony pulled out a bottle of water from the minifridge, disguised to look like a normal panel in the wardrobe, and wormed his arm behind Steve’s shoulders so he could lift the blond up for a drink. 

Tony set the water bottle aside once it had been emptied and climbed onto the bed to lounge against the mound of pillows, curling slightly around Steve’s head and shoulders like a cat. He stroked the pads of his fingers across Steve’s brow. With his free hand, Tony grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand and tapped in a few commands. The lights in the bedroom shut off, all except a single lamp in the corner, and the temperature rose a couple of degrees so they would be comfortable. “Steve?” murmured Tony after a moment. He swept a finger down Steve’s nose. “Can you open your eyes for me?” Steve grunted but his eyes cracked open, slivers of blue peeking up at the brunette. Tony smiled, running his thumb along Steve’s cheek. “There you are. How are you feeling?”

A slight smile curled Steve’s lips. “Good,” he muttered. He lifted a heavy arm and wrapped it around Tony’s waist to drag the brunette down to his side. Tony snagged the sheets with his foot and hauled them up the bed. They shifted around until they were curled comfortably together. “Sleep now,” Steve slurred into Tony’s hair as the pair settled.

Tony chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s collarbone before relaxing and following the blond into slumber. The lamp in the corner of the room clicked off after a long quiet moment, leaving the bedroom lit dimly from only the city lights outside the window.


End file.
